


Zen, restons zen

by Ambrena



Category: Flander's Company
Genre: Communauté : obscur échange, Crack, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, obscur échange 2011
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 22:52:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6726625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambrena/pseuds/Ambrena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suite à une expérience de Caleb, Kurtzman se retrouve sans pouvoirs et incapable de s'emporter plus de quelques secondes sans être terrassé par la fatigue. Kevin décide généreusement de l'aider (et de le distraire) durant sa convalescence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zen, restons zen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cassidy_b](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=cassidy_b).



> Écrit sur un prompt du Gros Tas Mou de la session 2011 d'Obscur Échange sur LiveJournal.
> 
> La série _Flander's Company_ appartient aux Guardians et plus précisément, à Ruddy Pomarède.

« Zen. Reste zen, Hippolyte, d’accord ? lui conseilla Caleb d’un ton conciliant.  
-Comment veux-tu que je ‘reste zen’ alors que je me retrouve à l’arrière-garde, avec la greluche dématérialisable, le crétin à lunettes, la morue électrique, l’ahurie de service et le dyslexique de la mode ? Je vais péter les plombs, oui ! » hurla l’intéressé en se levant aussitôt.

Mais ce court accès de colère avait déjà suffit à le vider de toute énergie. Il dut se rassoir, à bout de forces. Caleb lui serra gentiment le bras, en se sentant un peu coupable.

« N’oublie pas que le Dr Parker est là, lui aussi. Il pourra t’écouter, si t’as besoin de parler. On est seulement mardi, donc tu pourras profiter de son aide deux jours entiers.  
-Oui, souffla le DRH, et à l’avenir, tu éviteras de pourrir mes lundis avec tes expériences foireuses, s’il te plaît. »

Les derniers mots avaient été murmurés plutôt qu’assénés, mais cela n’empêcha pas le scientifique d’accuser le coup et de baisser les yeux, honteux.

« Désolé, s’excusa-t-il d’un ton sincère.  
-Ouais, ouais, grogna Hippolyte, une main sur son cœur affaibli. Ton soi-disant booster d’énergie était en fait une putain de pompe à pouvoirs !  
-C’était pas sensé marcher comme ça, protesta Caleb.  
-Mais ça a quand même été le cas », siffla-t-il entre les dents.

Hélas, il ne pouvait pas exprimer sa colère d’une manière plus virulente. Ou plutôt, il pouvait, à condition de ne pas avoir peur des arrêts cardiaques, de l’essoufflement post-traumatique et de la fatigue vasculo-nerveuse. 

Tout était pourtant parti d’une bonne intention. Caleb avait travaillé (enfin, dit comme ça, ce début de phrase est antithétique. Disons plutôt qu’il s’était penché) sur un projet qui consistait à accroître la force vitale de son utilisateur. La machine ne fonctionnait que sur un certain type de pouvoirs : ceux qui manipulaient l’énergie. 

« Et pourquoi tu n’essayes pas ça sur Sebastian Shaw ? lui demanda Hippolyte, narquois, lorsque son collègue lui présenta le projet.  
-Trop compliqué, argumenta le scientifique. Le métabolisme mutationnel de Shaw change la force cinétique absorbée par l’organisme en équilibre statique et la fait subsister dans le corps en vue d’une éventuelle utilisation ultérieure. Pour que mon dispositif soit efficace avec lui, il faudrait non seulement que je trouve le moyen de permuter artificiellement statique et dynamique, mais aussi que je perturbe cette stabilité en ajoutant une valeur énergétique à l’organisme de Shaw, sans pour autant dérégler le processus de stockage d’énergie.  
-En bref, trop compliqué, résuma-t-il en répétant les premiers mots de Caleb.  
-Voilà.  
-Et moi, ça marche comment, du coup ? l’interrogea Sadoman. En résumé, hein », s’empressa-t-il d’ajouter, pour ne pas être assommé d’explications pseudo-scientifiques.

Trop tard.

« Pour toi, c’est plus facile, commença l’homme de science. Ton métabolisme enclenche naturellement un mécanisme de transmutation des signaux électriques algiques en force énergétique. Autrement dit, se précipita-t-il d’ajouter au vu du regard assassin de son collègue, tu transformes la douleur en énergie. C’est tout.  
-Ben c’est déjà bien ! protesta l’ancien super.  
-Ce que je veux dire, l’apaisa-t-il, c’est que dans ton cas, il suffit d’augmenter le potentiel de transformation de flux que possède déjà ton organisme. En clair, ajouta-t-il devant la grimace de son interlocuteur, la machine te poussera à susciter davantage d’énergie à partir de moins de douleur, ce qui engendre un surplus et donc, un gain de force.  
-Et c’est sans danger ? s’inquiéta Hippolyte.  
-Absolument, assura Caleb.  
-Qu’en pense Trueman ?  
-Il veut absolument que je mette cette invention au service de l’entreprise, le plus tôt possible, même. Il s’est montré très enthousiaste, quand il a vu la machine. Si on arrive à la commercialiser dans le monde des supers, ça peut être carrément rentable… »

Sur ce point, Caleb brodait un peu. Lors de sa visite, le PDG s’était d’abord exclamé « Eh bien vous voyez, quand vous vous sortez les doigts des trous de nez, y a du résultat ! » et avait ensuite ajouté « J’espère que ça n’explosera pas dans les dix minutes ». Après, il avait fait le tour de l’engin d’un air mi-méfiant, mi-admiratif, avait demandé si c’était applicable aux humains sans pouvoirs et avait été déçu par la réponse négative du scientifique. Depuis, il n’avait plus du tout reparlé de la machine.

Mais bon, il fallait bien que quelqu’un l’essaye, cette invention ! Et puis, si elle infligeait d’atroces souffrances à son utilisateur, autant que la personne concernée puisse la supporter correctement. À vrai dire, il avait aussi un peu menti sur l’aspect inoffensif de l’opération. Mais avec Hippolyte qui ne ressentait pas la douleur, au moins, il serait fixé. C’était un peu vache de se servir de la sorte d’un ami, mais eh ! il n’avait pas le budget pour de vrais cobayes. 

« Bon alors, on essaye ? » insista le scientifique. 

Après une certaine réticence, Hippolyte avait cédé… et s’était retrouvé sans pouvoirs du tout. Le processus n’était pas tout à fait au point (et ce n’était pas rien de le dire). Au lieu de simplement pousser le corps de Sadoman à créer plus d’énergie, il avait puisé dans la sienne pour se mettre en route, jusqu’à rendre son organisme incapable de produire la moindre conversion de douleur. Du coup, Hippolyte avait d’ailleurs eu très mal.

« Tu te rends compte, répétait-il d’une voix faible, que je n’avais pas vécu un tel calvaire depuis l’âge de treize ans ?  
-Pourquoi treize ans ? » avait-il fini par demander, curieux. Il espérait confirmer sa vieille théorie à propos de la corrélation entre superpouvoirs et puberté, en récoltant peut-être quelques potins juteux, mais…  
« Parce que c’est l’âge où mes pouvoirs se sont manifestés, expliqua-t-il, la respiration difficile. Je me rappelle, la dernière fois que j’ai eu aussi mal, c’était parce que je m’étais coincé le doigt dans une porte. J’ai même perdu un ongle ! Quelques mois plus tard, la même blessure ne m’a rien fait du tout. Mais sur le coup, j’en ai bavé !  
-Aïe, grimaça Caleb, en effet, j’imagine.  
-Oui, approuva-t-il. Alors imagine ce que ça fait de se remettre à être sensible à la douleur, quand on a passé plus d’un quart de siècle à ne plus la sentir !  
-Mouais, enfin y a pire que de perdre un ongle, quand même, glissa Caleb d’une voix hésitante.  
-Avoir les yeux crevés, par exemple ? suggéra Hippolyte. Tu veux tester ? »

Mais alors qu’il se dirigeait vers son collègue, ongles en avant, une nouvelle vague de fatigue le prit et il s’effondra à genoux. Peu rancunier, Caleb le soutint jusqu’à son bureau. Toute l’équipe prenait soin de lui, du coup – même si, pour ne pas trop se taper la honte, il prétendait juste avoir attrapé une sale grippe.

« Le lait, c’est de la viande liquide ! professa Cindy d’un air docte en lui en versant un grand verre. Bois ça, ça va te requinquer. »

Tout le monde était aux petits soins pour lui. Absolument tout le monde. Y compris… Kevin.

Son costume était tellement couvert de rose que ça donnait envie de chier des goodies d’Hello Kitty, pensa Hippolyte en le voyant apparaître devant lui, radieux. 

« Tenez, je vous ai apporté ça, pour vous détendre, lui affirma Kevin, tout sucre tout miel, en posant un petit rectangle rose sur son bureau. Mais on peut faire qu’une sauvegarde à la fois, alors faites attention… »

Hippolyte eut un mouvement de recul, dégoûté.

« Mais… mais qu’est-ce que c’est que cette horreur visuelle ?  
-Ben, c’est ma nouvelle DS, expliqua Kevin, tout content. J’ai installé _Mon Petit Poney_ dessus, c’est vraiment génial ! »

Il continua ses explications tandis qu’Hippolyte hésitait entre se taper la tête contre le bureau ou se taillader les veines.

« Ce jeu est sans aucun doute le meilleur jeu _Mon Petit Poney_ sur DS 3D+ ! Peut-être parce que c’est le seul, mais surtout… parce qu’il est super !  
-Et c’est quoi, le principe, histoire que je ne me suicide pas idiot ? s’enquit le DRH, sardonique.  
-Vous contrôlez un petit poney rose à travers une histoire et une série de mini-jeux.  
-Magnifique.  
-Vous pouvez par exemple souffler dans une chenille avec vos naseaux, ou vous balader dans les rues de la cité Arc-En-Ciel, ou bien choisir vos fringues…  
-Et plus les couleurs ne vont pas ensemble, plus on gagne de points, c’est ça ?  
-C’est passionnant, je vous assure ! insista le danseur.  
-Ouais, ouais… grinça-t-il. Pour une huître lobotomisée comme toi, sans doute…  
-Bon, en tout cas, je vous la laisse, hein. Amusez-vous bien ! »

Et il repartit dans une tornade de papillons irisés.

La première impulsion d’Hippolyte fut d’écrabouiller la console hideuse en projetant sa lampe de bureau dessus. Manque de bol, l’accès de colère qui lui avait soufflé cette idée le rendit aussitôt tout pantelant et il dut abandonner ce projet, épuisé.

Finalement, irrité mais en train de s’ennuyer, il finit par y jouer.

C’était pas la joie, hein, autant l’avouer de suite. 

 

*

 

Hippolyte passait ses nerfs sur le jeu vidéo, en le critiquant tout en progressant dans ce monde virtuel. S’énerver à voix haute ne le fatiguait pas trop, et en plus, cela lui permettait de se défouler.

« Je sais que c’est un jeu pour filles, mais là, c’est vraiment trop, quoi, pestait-il. Est-ce que tout a vraiment besoin d’être aussi rose et aussi niais ?  
-Le rose, c’est joli et c’est mignon, argumenta Kevin, revenu à l’improviste. Et puis c’est pas niais ! Et pas que pour les filles, et…  
-Laisse- moi tranquille, chiure cosmique !  
-Vous tenez à tout prix à ce que je vous laisse esseulé, seul et solitaire ?, pléonasma le super-vilain de supérette.  
-OUI. », répondit Hippolyte avec des accents que la Mort de Terry Pratchett n’aurait pas reniés. Mais cela ne fit pas reculer le tektonikeur. 

« Je vous ai apporté du sirop de fraise, pour le boire avec votre lait, annonça-t-il d’un air guilleret.  
-Hors de question, refusa le super-vilain. Lors des heures de travail, mon estomac ne peut ingérer que du café. Je n’ai rien dit à Cindy pour ne pas la vexer, mais toi, j’en ai rien à cirer.  
-Eh bien, gardez-le pour la maison, alors », proposa-t-il avec… avec tendresse ?! Nan mais hey, on vivait dans quelle dimension parallèle pourraveuse, là ? 

« Pose ça là et va-t-en, avant que je ne t’assassine de nouveau, gronda Sadoman.  
-Bah, vous en avez pas la force, en ce moment, je le sais.  
-Tiens donc, nota le DRH. Et par quel prodige ?  
-Euh… C’est le professeur Chaos qui m’a mis au courant. », avoua l’emmerdeur premier choix dans une grimace.

Hors de lui, Hippolyte se promit de tabasser Caleb dès qu’il serait guéri. 

« Bon sang, mais pour quatre-vingt-dix-neuf pourcents du personnel, j’ai juste une p’tite grippe ! pesta-t-il. Pourquoi, parmi tous les employés de cette foutue compagnie, faut-il que ce soit _toi_ qui saches la vérité ?  
-Allez, voyez ça comme une chance, relativisa Kevin. Du coup, je peux prendre soin de vous… Tiens, que diriez-vous d’une chansonnette ? »

Sur ce, il se lança dans un remix tektonik-emo de « Gangnam Anaconda », de PsyMinaj. Non sans, évidemment, se métamorphoser par ses pirouettes dignes d’Emy Magic ou de Sailor Moon. Encore que, niveau sonore, on soit plus proche du timbre de voix d’un fennec du Sahara asthmatique. 

« _My Oppa Gnam Gnam Don’t…_ commença-il en adoptant la célèbre danse.  
-Nan mais sérieux, tes bidules, c’est toujours des suppositoires musicaux ou j’me trompe ?  
-Pardon ? » 

Traiter la chorégraphie de Kevin de « merdique », ce serait insulter la merde. Déjà que celle de base ne cassait pas trois pattes à un canard, là, c’était franchement le bouquet, côté crise d’épilepsie. 

« Toi, tu vas chier des cactus… maugréa Kurtzmann.  
-De quoi ? brailla Kevin qui dansait toujours.  
-Si mes oreilles pouvaient vomir, je te jure qu’elles le feraient. Et mes yeux, aussi. »

Mais comme toujours, le jeune homme s’avérait totalement imperméable au sarcasme. 

« Tu sais que je m’efforce de ne pas me fâcher, là, hein. Mais…  
\- Bambi en mode tecktonik killer ! », lança Kévin, comme pour répondre. Il effectua des mouvements incohérents: une chorégraphie de Parkinsonien sur le retour, les paillettes et les strass collés sur la joue en plus. 

« Attention, Stitch en action ! » chanta-t-il dans le micro, tel un ambianceur de kermesse pour mauvais danseurs compulsifs. 

Hippolyte crut que ses yeux allaient tomber hors de leurs orbites et rouler sur le sol, tout sanglants.

« Je vais te tuer, prédit-il froidement. Pas trop fort, hein. Juste un peu. Mais je te garantis que ce sera douloureux. »

« Que d’affection à mon égard, grand méchant loup ! » chantonna l’adolescent, toujours en vêtements pailletés. Bordel, mais quand allait-il se décider à clamser, cet écart de la nature ? 

Déchaîné, Kévin sauta sur le bureau, esquiva la chaise et les autres projectiles, transforma le conflit armé en simple bataille d’oreillers – les oreillers en moins, faut pas déconner quand même, hein. Le cerveau embrumé par la musique, il pouvait ainsi prétendre qu’ils n’étaient que deux amoureux, aux effusions enflammées et un peu acides. D’accord, aussi acides qu’un lac de cyanure qui aurait liquéfié un zorlim mais on n’allait pas s’arrêter à de tels petits détails. Il s’imaginait sans doute qu’il ne s’agissait là que de jolies petites déclarations d’amour…

« Tu vas finir barbouillé de sang, comme le Petit Chaperon Rouge, espèce de fourmi à micro !  
-Et la fourmi cro-onde ? » releva Kévin, d’un ton tout guilleret. 

 

*

« J'ai pété les plombs grand tarif et ça m’a guéri ! expliqua un Kurtzman ravi à Caleb. 

Ce dernier ne voulait même pas savoir comment exactement ça s’était passé. Non, vraiment pas. Le sourire réjoui de psychopathe ainsi que le look à la Hannibal Lecter, les mains couvertes de sang mais la camisole de force en moins, suffisaient amplement !

« C’est pas très scientifique, ça… se contenta-t-il de ronchonner dans sa barbe.  
-Eh bien on n’a qu’a dire que c’est magique ! rétorqua Sadoman. Et donc, ta gueule.  
-Mais qu’est-ce qu’on va faire de la machine ?, insista Caleb.  
-On n’a qu’à la revendre à un donjon SM de supers ! »

Le regard interloqué de son collègue en disait long sur son raisonnement.

« Mais… mais je croyais que t’avais détesté le rendement de mon invention !  
-L’un de ceux où on va pas, précisa Sadoman.  
-Ah. »


End file.
